Disneyland II
Disneyland II is another Disneyland park to be located in Detroit which is somewhat a Disneyland sequel. It will also be known as "The Greatest Place on Earth". Plus, it will be an American remake of the Canadian WDW's Magic Kingdom and it won't be cloned to the other Magic Kingdom parks. Layout This is never going to be cloned to the Californian Disneyland park and it will almost resemble the Canadian WDW's Magic Kingdom. So this will have not just a Main Street U.S.A.-styled street which will be named Holiday Street, but also a Paradise Pier-styled area with Disney's California Adventure attractions and a monorail called Paradise City, and also Dream Avenue. It will have a golden castle (to make the park look richer) surrounded by a big water moat for Fantasmic! II, the flower picture will have Mickey and Minnie instead of Mickey's face (from other Disneyland parks) and it will be at the end of Paradise City in front of the moat, and like in WDW's EPCOT, Disney character topiaries will of course be around. In Princess Land, all the princess castles will be life-sized. Adventureland will be located in the east of the park and have some attractions from Disney's Animal Kingdom, a zone similar to Tomorrowland with some attractions from WDW's EPCOT, called Discovery Space will be located in the west and between Westside Country which will similar to Frontierland and Storybookland which will be a huge Fantasyland with zones. Unlike other parks, there will be no carrousel in Fantasyland but in Paradise City, and there will be no spinning teacup ride since there will be a big Wonderland there. There will also be a Historyland and a Toontown called Oswald's Downtown. Details *The Disney character walk-arounds will be accurate to their animated counterparts. *There will be no Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown and Country Bear Jamboree in this park. *Mulan will either be in her pink outfit or her green outfit for some meet and greets, but she'll use the green outfit to teach guests fighting stunts. Attractions Town Square U.S.A. *Town Square Monorail *Town Square City Hall *Town Square Cinema *The History of Disneyland II *Mary Poppins' Holiday Carrousel *The Disney Gallery Paradise City *Mickey's Fun Wheel *Silly Symphony Swings *Paradise Screamin'! *Rockin' n' Jammin' Arcade Dream Avenue *Dream Avenue Music Hall Storybookland Storybook Hub *'Fairytale Castle' A castle that represents all the princesses, fairytales, and Mickey and his friends. *'Pooh's Marvelous Adventures' Join Pooh and his friends as they go on an expedition full of amazing and fun stuff. *'Monstro's Revenge ' Hop aboard a raft and catch Monstro in the sea. This ride is similar to the Universal Studios park ride based on the 1970's film, Jaws. *'Wonderland' This is larger and inspired by Disneyland Paris's Alice's Curious Labyrinth. *'Neverland' This land is where you can see a large skull and encounter Peter Pan and Wendy in Peter's tree home. *'Pixie Hollow' This is a larger version of the attraction where you get to encounter the fairies and also see the big tree from the based film. *'Gummi Glen' This place has the tree where the Gummi Bears live and get to encounter them as well. *'Thriller Hotel ' This trackless ride is similar to Haunted Mansion, Phantom Manor, and Mystic Manor. This is where guests encounter Pete, the villains, and the ghosts who prepare for a party. *'It's a Small World' Sail on a cruise and watch lots of dolls dancing and singing the song in different languages from around the world. Princess Land *'Cinderella's Castle' A look-around place where you can encounter Cinderella. *'Ariel's Castle' A look-around place where you can encounter Ariel. *'Under the Sea Experience' Explore under the sea where you can all kinds of sea creatures and even encounter Flounder and Sebastian. *'Belle's Castle' Look around the castle, encounter Belle, and be part of her film-based story. *'Belle's Cottage' Explore the cottage and meet the cottagers you see. *'Princess Aurora's Castle' A look-around place where you can encounter Princess Aurora. *'Princess Aurora's Cottage' Look around the cottage and meet Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. *'Snow White's Cottage' A look-around place where you can encounter Snow White, see her clean the house, and even make gooseberry pies to taste. *'Snow White's Mine Train' Ride a mine train that goes over the hills and through the tunnels. This is hosted by Snow White. *'Jasmine's Castle' Look around the big beautiful castle and encounter Jasmine. *'Jasmine's Magic Carpets' Ride carpets that fly around in this aerial carrousel. *'Pocahontas River Ride' Row a canoe around the riverbend and see various live forest animals. Also, hold on tight for the waterfall. This is hosted by Pocahontas. *'Rapunzel's Castle' Walk through the castle and encounter Rapunzel. *'Rapunzel's Gold Lantern Viewing Boats' As you ride the boat, you will see lots of lanterns flying by while the music plays "I See the Light". *'Mulan's Castle' A look-around place where you can encounter Mulan. *'Mulan's Fighting Tutorial' Learn fights and stunts from Mulan. *'Tiana's Castle' A look-around place where you can encounter Tiana. Storybook Circus *'Dumbo the Flying Elephant' This is a special version of this ride which has the Dumbo elephants wearing their clothes of the same color as the animated counterpart. They also have flapping ears, blinking eyes, moving trunks, and moving limbs. *Casey Jr. Train *Storybook Circus Grounds Empire Forest *Robin Hood's Castle *Merida's Brave Competition *The Secret of the Black Cauldron Legendarea *Hercules's Training Gym *Megara's Garden *Temple of Gods *Kuzco's Incan Castle *Pacha's Village *Journey to the Atlantis Oswald's Downtown *Mickey's House *Minnie's House *Donald's House and Boat *Daisy's House *Goofy's House *'Goofy's Speedway' An Autopia-styled ride inspired by Luigi Circuit. Hosted by Goofy. *Chip and Dale's Treehouse *Scrooge McDuck's Mansion *Duckburg Park *'McQuack Airlines' The plane coaster is much like the one in Goofy's Barnstomer, but it's larger and longer, and the track is a lot different from it. Hosted by Launchpad McQuack. *Sora's Mansion *Namine's Palace *Oswald's Hollywood House *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Mickey and Oswald's Wasteland Revenge Expedition Isle *'Wild Safari Trek' This ride has a combination of (and is similar to) the Jungle Cruise and the Kilimanjaro Safaris from Disney's Animal Kingdom, but the main vehicle is a hovercraft. Like Kilimanjaro Safaris, it has live animals. *Tarzan's Treehouse *Tarzan's Jungle Swingthrough *Tree of Life *'Baloo's Sea Ducks' An aerial carrousel with the use of the sea ducks in different colors. It doesn't go too fast. Hosted by Baloo. *Disney's Jungle Festival *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *'Muppet Treasure Island' A Pirates of the Carribean-styled ride based on the film. *DINOSAUR *Indiana Jones's Mysterious Ride *Yeti Mountain Galaxy Space *'Star Mountain Range' A Star Wars themed indoor rollercoaster ride similar to Space Mountain but different in design. *Galaxy PeopleMover *Disney Racers Speedway *Now's Present to Future's Tomorrow *Aliens Galore! *UFO Zone *Tomorrowland Plex with Captain EO and Magic Journeys Westside Country *'Great Wild Mine Range' A bigger version of Thunder Mountain Railroad with a bigger and longer mine train that speeds through the deserts and mountains and splashes through waters. *'Gravity Falls' A river rapid ride that speeds around the mountain range and through the rivers and slides down from waterfalls. It is based on the TV show. *'Critter Corralle' A meet and greet place which is similar to Hong Kong Disneyland's Fantasy Gardens and the Disney's Animal Kingdom Greeting Trails where you encounter your favorite critter characters such as Thumper, the Br'er Trio, and Kenai and Koda. *'Wild West Dance Square' A dance floor attraction where you can dance with your favorite Disney wild west characters such and Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, and the Country Bears. *Pecos Bill's Showtime *Humphrey the Bear's Bumper Boat Lake *Audobon J. Woodlore's Critter Trail *Davy Crockett's Adventure Canoes *'Westward Town Express' This railroad expedition is similar to Tokyo Disneyland's Western River Railroad but the track map has a different shape to make the train not circle around the park. Historyland *One Nation Under God *Hall of Presidents *Notre Dame Shops Town Square U.S.A. *Emporium *Holiday Street Souvenirs *Newsstand *New Century Record House *Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious Stuff Paradise City *Disney Store *Silly Symphonies Dream Avenue *Dream Avenue Magic Shop Storybookland Storybook Hub *Storybook Faire *Pooh Corner *Merlin's Magic Shop *The Mad Hatter's *Villain's Store Princess Land *Princess Dreams Storybook Circus *Big Top Souvernirs *Casey Jr. Railroad Mercantile Empire Forest *Sherwood Lockers *Merida's Braveries *Woodcarver's Oswald's Downtown *Toon Shoppe *The Gag Factory *Minnie's Fashioners *Donald's Deck *Sora's Keyblade Keepers Adventureland *Adventure Tales *Fari Marki *Enchanted Tiki Room *Long John Silverwood's Treasures Galaxy Space *Star Blasters *Needs for Tomorrow Westside Country *Country Ho *Critter Needies *Mystery Shack Historyland *History and Discovery *Judge's Hall *Washington Vestibule Restaurants Paradise City *Contemporary Cafe *Downtown Bakery *Poppin' Corn *Roguefort Lounge Storybookland Storybook Hub *FairyTale Diner *Alice's Tea Corner *Gummi Beary Juice Princess Land *Tiana's Palace *Be Our Guest Restaurant Storybook Circus *Dumbo's Peanuts Empire Forest *Little John's Cabin Oswald's Downtown *Chip and Dale's Chips 'n' Nuts *Goofy's Diner *Kairi's Cafe *Clarabelle's Bakery Adventureland *Hakuna Matata Restaurant *Pizzafari *Louie's Place Galaxy Space *Station Space Pad *Star Snacks *Cool Cafe Westside Country *Cabin of Country Roads *Westward Saloon Historyland *Harvey's Bar Entertainment *Disney Dreams of Fun (daytime parade) *Disney's Dream Express (alternate parade) *Spectricallusions (nighttime parade) *Fantasmic! II: A Wonderful Dream Expedition (nighttime castle show) Trivia Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts